ADMIRADOR SECRETO
by mi Maxwell
Summary: Duo está apaixonado e Heero está recebendo misteriosas cartas.Inusitadas confusões estão para acontecer na vida desses pilotos.
1. Chapter 1

Embora tenha pedido de aniversário,ainda não consegui os direitos dos personagens do Gundan Wing .Então,por enquanto eles ainda pertencem a Sunrise e cia.

Casal Principal: 1 X 2

Espero que gostem! Boa leitura! ADMIRADOR SECRETO 

**Capítulo 01 – Carta de amor**

**Dois anos após se conhecerem e lutarem juntos na guerra, os cinco pilotos Gundans dividem uma casa nas proximidades do Reino Sank.**

**Pela primeira vez na vida, o grupo participa de atividades comuns para jovens de sua como estudar, ir a festas e se divertir começaram a fazer parte de seus mundos.Essa nova era, além de novidades,pode trazer um turbilhão de sentimentos para os nossos heróis.Especialmente para um certo piloto falador e o misterioso conhecido como Soldado perfeito.**

**Parecia ser mais uma manhã normal na casa dos pilotos.Quatre preparava o café da manhã enquanto que Trowa aprontava o carro que os levaria para a escola.Heero fazia os últimos ajustes em seu trabalho escolar no laptop.E Wufei estava na sala lendo as últimas notícias no jornal.Já Duo...bem, esse ainda dormia.**

** O café está na mesa! – Anuncia Quatre**

** Onde está Duo? – Indaga Trowa seriamente**

** Provavelmente ainda está no banho ou pior...dormindo. – Responde Wufei prontamente.**

** Vou chamar aquele baka. – Heero se levanta e vai até o quarto que dividia com o americano.**

**Chegando lá, o encontra dormindo agarrado a um travesseiro.**

** Duo! – Chama baixinho o Soldado Perfeito.**

** Duo! – Chama novamente sem alterar a voz.**

**O garoto de tranças nada responde.Já irritado, o japonês se aproxima lentamente da cama e sacode o menino violentamente.**

**Duo abre os olhos assustado ao se sentir chacoalhado e ao notar as mãos do japonês sobre seu corpo, rapidamente se afasta completamente encabulado.Heero o olha confuso com a atitude do amigo e ao notar a vermelhidão em seu rosto delicado, o jovem pergunta colocando a mão direita sobre sua testa.**

** Duo...você está bem?Por acaso,está doente?**

**O Shinigami sacode a cabeça saindo de seu transe e ao olhar para o relógio na cabeceira, se dá conta que está atrazado.Ele ignora o parceiro e se levanta, vestindo-se em tempo recorde e brigando com ele por não tê-lo chamado antes.**

** A culpa é sua!Ficou a noite inteira em claro fazendo sei-lá-o-quê. – repreende Heero.**

**Ao ouvir isso, o americano fica pensativo.**

**Uns 30 minutos mais tarde, os pilotos chegam à escola e seguem para suas respectivas salas.**

**No intervalo, Duo boceja com uma aparência cansada, enquanto observa um papel de cor creme. Sua amiga Hirde aparece, surpreendendo-o com sua chegada.**

** E aí? - Pergunta entusiasmada.**

** E aí, o quê?**

** Já falou com ele?**

**Duo muda de cor, ficando com um tom mais rosado no rosto.E abaixando a cabeça, responde:**

** Não...ainda não.Na verdade, acho que jamais terei coragem de contar a ele.**

** Força!Esse não é o Duo que eu conheço.Vai acabar perdendo ele para Relena.É isso que você quer?**

** Talvez seja melhor assim.**

** Escute aqui! Você o ama, não é?**

** Claro que o amo. Apenas...somos diferentes demais, eu diria, que somos o oposto um do outro.**

** Olha, não custa nada tentar. Como dizem por aí, ¨Os opostos se atraem¨. Se você não fizer nada, vai se arrepender pelo resto de sua existência.**

**Antes que pudesse dizer algo, o professor entra na sala e Duo volta ao seu lugar do lado do Soldado Perfeito. Hirde olha para o amigo e sussurra para si mesma, com algo nas mãos:**

** Então, irei ajuda-lo.**

**Após a aula de história, os alunos descem para a educação física. Ao retornarem, Heero encontra um envelope dentro de seu fichário. O japonês abre o envelope lendo o seu conteúdo e se dá conta que é uma carta de amor. Curioso com a distração do amigo, Duo se aproxima perguntando:**

** O que é isso?**

** Uma carta... – Responde seco – Uma carta de amor.**

**O americano sente um frio na barriga que piora quando ele reconhece a letra.**

** Ca- carta de- de amor?! Onde...Onde você a encontrou? – Indaga tremendo.**

** Estava dentro do meu fichário.**

**Nesse instante, Hirde se aproxima do piloto 01 comentando:**

** Uhmm! Parabéns, Heero! Você tem um admirador e pelo jeito...ele está bem apaixonado.**

**Duo fica ainda mais nervoso e tenta remediar a situação.**

** Vai ver essa carta nem é para você, Hee-chan. Pode ter sido um engano.**

** Mas Duo, meu nome está aqui.**

** Ás vezes, tem mais de um Heero nessa escola.**

** Já verifiquei. Sou o único.**

**Não agüentando mais a pressão, o americano puxa a amiga para o corredor discretamente.**

** Você ficou maluca? O que foi que deu em você para entregar minha carta sem me consultar?**

** Já que você não quis se manifestar, eu rezolvi lidar uma mãozinha.**

** Se o Hee-chan descobrir que essa carta foi escrita por mim, ele é capaz...**

** Shii...fique calmo. Tudo que tem que fazer é continuar escrevendo as cartas e aos poucos, você vai ver como ele ficará apaixonado.**

** Ah Hirde...não sei não.**


	2. Heero Apaixonado!

No capítulo anterior...

Hirde resolveu ajudar Duo a se declarar ,colocando uma carta dentro do caderno escolar de Heero.

Como será que o nosso Soldado Perfeito vai reagir diante de sua nova missão? Descobrir quem o seu admirador secreto.

2- HEERO APAIXONADO?!

Heero encontra Duo na janela de seu quarto olhando para a lua que pairava entre as nuvens.

Duo! Duo,você não vai jantar?

Ao ouvir a voz firme do piloto 01, o Shinigami quase cai de onde estava.

Você está bem? – Indaga o Soldado Perfeito. – Você anda muito estranho ultimamente.Não come,nem dorme direito.Sem contar o mais estranho de tudo :tem me deixado trabalhar em paz e não tem falado muito.

Não é nada!Não precisa se preocupar.Eu só estou apa...quero dizer,preocupado com as provas que estão aí.Por que você não aproveita e curte seus momentos românticos com a sra.Yuy?!

Definitivamente,você é fora do comum.Bom,será que nesses seus momentos de reflexão,você tem um tempinho para me dar uma opinião?

Ao ouvir isso,Duo se vira encarando-o.

O que foi? Você está tão sério.Ah,me desculpe!Por um momento esqueci que você não ri.

DUO!

Não me diga que está pensando em pedir a sra.Yuy em casamento?

Dá pra calar boca e me ouvir!

Tá bom,tá bom!Foi mal!

È sobre aquela ...carta que encontrei na escola.

O Deus da morte gelou na hora.Seu corpo começou a tremer incontrolavelmente.

O que...que te-tem e-e-la? – Gaguejou.

É que algo nela me pareceu familiar.Eu não sei bem o que é.Você me conhece.Normalmente não me importo com esse tipo de coisa.Acho isso uma grande idiotisse,porém...algo nessa carta me fez...como eu poderia descrever? Ficar curioso.Me fez desejar receber outras,entende?

Você ...descon-desconfia de alguém?

Na verdade,não.

Heero...

Nesse instante,o telefone toca e Heero vai atender.

Alô!Uhmm...uhmm...Certo!Já estou indo para aí.

Quem era? - Indaga Duo curioso.

Relena.O carro dela quebrou e ela me pediu para ir buscá-la.

Heero rapidamente pega a chave do carro e sai.

Sei. O carro quebrou.Então,por que ela não chamou seus empregados ou um mecânico?

Bem mais tarde...

Um intenso temporal se armou nos céus e não demorou muito para a chuva descer.Todos já estavam em seus aposentos,provavelmente dormindo,com exceção de Heero que ainda não havia voltado e Duo que estava preocupado com o amigo.

Quase uma hora da manhã,o piloto 01 chegou em casa completamente ensopado e dá de cara com seu companheiro de quarto adormecido no sofá.O rapaz estranha o fato dele ter dormido ali,além do mais com a tv desligada e tenta se aproxiar do ¨Belo adormecido¨ sem despertá-lo, mas acaba tossindo fortemente,alertando o Shinigami de sua presença.Duo despertou de imediato e no mesmo instante em que viu as roupas do soldado grudadas em seu corpo,levantou-se correndo para pegar uma toalha.

Duo,o que... – Antes que pudesse concretizar sua pergunta,o jovem de tranças o interrompe.

Já para o banho! – Ordeno o menino de tranças. – E então,o que está esperando?

Mas...

Nada de ¨mas¨.

Alguns minutos depois, Heero já estava de banho tomado e ponto para dormir.Duo põe a mão em sua testa.

Está meio febril.Amanhã ficará na cama.

Desde quando eu devo te obedecer?

Desde que você chegou em casa completamente encharcado e tossindo.Você se acha invencível,não é? Pensa que é quem? O Super Homem? Errado. Você é um ser humano como eu e os outros.Qual é ,cara? Tem idéia de como eu estava preocupado.

Duo interrompe o sermão ao notar os olhinhos azuis turqueza de seu príncipe quase fechados.

Bom ,acho que já chega por hoje.Você precisa descansar. Boa noite!

Duo...

Que foi?

Será que aquela pessoa vai me escrever de novo?

Sei lá. – Responde meio corado e surpreso pela ansiedade do japonês. – Por que está me perguntando isso?

Sabe...é que...eu queria muito...receber outra carta...como aquela...

Duo se sente um pimentão de tão vermelho.O jovem fica aliviado do Soldado Perfeito ter adormecido.Caso contrário,não haveria como esconder o seu atual estado de nervosismo.

Até parece um anjinho quando dorme. Hum,hum,hum.É,é bem diferente de quando está acordado.

O coração do piloto 02 acelera ainda mais ao recordar das palavras de seu amor.Aquelas palavras deram um fio de esperança ao jovem.

Uhmm. Então,ele quer outra carta,não é? Quem sabe,eu não consiga conquistá-lo.

Imediatamente,o piloto de tranças pega um bloco e começa a passar os seus sentimentos pelo jovem japonês para o papel.

PARA QUEM NÃO SABE, A SRA.YUY É O INSEPARÁVEL LAPTOP DE HEERO.VI ISSO NUMA FIC UMA VEZ E ADOREI!ACHO QUE ESSA PALAVRA DEFINE BEM A IMPORTÂNCIA DELA PARA O SOLDADO PERFEITO.

TEM COISA MAIS FOFA DO QUE UM HEERO CURIOSO.HUM,É TÃO INCOMUM.

POR FAVOR,COMENTEM E DIGAM O QUE GOSTARIAM DE VER NESSA FIC.


	3. Quero te conhecer

Cap.3 – Quero te conhecer...

Duo ouve o despertador tocar e abre os olhos com uma cara de quem passou a noite em claro. Ele se levanta e corre até seu "anjo perfeito" colocando a mão em sua testa. Sorrindo, o jovem respira aliviado ao se dar conta que a febre havia sumido. Cantarolando, o Shinigami desce as escadas indo em direção a cozinha para desfrutar do seu café da manhã. Lá, encontra Wufei preparando as torradas.

Oi! Bom dia, Wu-chan! – Cumprimenta Duo alegremente.

O MEU NOME É WUFEI!!! O que houve com você? Algum bicho te mordeu para você ter levantado tão cedo?

Não houve nada. Escuta Wufei, vai demorar?

O quê?

As torradas. Eu Tô faminto!!!

Aaah,larga! Essas torradas são minhas!

Posso saber qual o motivo da confusão? – Trowa aparece com uma toalha secando o cabelo.

DUO?! Você já acordou? – Comenta o piloto 03 ligeiramente surpreso.

O que foi Trowa? – Quatre aparece na entrada da cozinha. – Duo, é você mesmo?

Qual é gente?! Será que não posso mais levantar cedo? – Reclama o Deus da Morte.

Isso realmente é surprendente. Agora sim acredito em Papai Noel. – Diz o chinês.

Então, só falta o Heero para podermos comer como uma família unida. Onde ele está? – Pergunta o árabe.

Bem... Hoje ele não vai à escola. Informa o americano.

Por quê? – Indaga novamente o baixinho.

Ele está doente.

Doente?Como assim?Desde quando?

Desde ontem. Ele passou mal a noite toda.

Isso foi a noite passada. Já estou em perfeita situação. – Responde o japonês inesperadamente.

Heero?! – Todos juntos.

Hee-chan, o que faz de pé? Eu mandei você descansar por hoje.

Eu já disse. Estou ótimo!Além do mais, preciso ir ao colégio hoje de qualquer maneira.

Ué, porque hein Heero? – Pergunta um chinês curioso.

Isso é ...um assunto só meu.Digamos que seja um segredo meu e do Duo. Não é, Duo?

O Shinigami o olha espantado e apenas balança a cabeça concordando com as palavras de seu amor.

No corredor do colégio, indo para a sala de aula, Duo avista Relena e vai até ela.

Oi Relena! – Diz com um olhar sério.

Ahn... Ah olá Deus da Morte! Como vai? – Responde a rainha do mundo sinicamente.

Não muito bem.

Ah, mas o que houve? – Pergunta com uma cara de quem não quer nem saber.

Qual é a sua, Relena?! Você diz aos quatro ventos que ama o Heero e o expõe a chuva daquela maneira irresponsável.

Do que você está falando?

Do que estou falando?! Ele chegou todo molhado e ardendo em febre, e você me vem com essa.

Ah isso? O que importa é que agora ele está novinho em folha só para mim. Coitadinho! Veio para escola só para me ver. Que meigo!

Te ver?! Você ficou maluca?!

Vejo que está com ciúmes, não é?

Ciúmes?! Eu? Pare de falar do que você não sabe, Relena.

Escuta aqui, Rapunzel! Nada do que você fizer vai mudar o fato de que o Heero é "meu".

Ao ver sua inimiga natural virar o corredor, Duo sussurra para si mesmo:

Isso é o que vamos ver, rainha do mundo.

Na sala, ao ver Heero se levantar para ir ao banheiro, Duo aproveita e coloca a carta entre os livros dele. Ao retornar, o Soldado Perfeito encontra o bilhete:

"A luz de seu coração me faz deslumbrar e te amar cada vez mais e mais.Vou te esperar às 18 no terraço da escola."

Estarei lá... –Confirma o jovem em seus pensamentos.


End file.
